


Meaningless Fantasy

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-18
Updated: 2006-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So really, it didn't mean anything that he fantasized about Colonel Sheppard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaningless Fantasy

Rodney was an equal opportunity kind of guy. While he preferred his masturbation fantasies with blonde, big-breasted, feisty women, occasionally he'd imagine a guy, strong, hairy, fucking him or going down on him or anything else he was in the mood for.

So really, it didn't mean anything that he fantasized about Colonel Sheppard. He just happened to be his type. Rodney sometimes didn't even _like_ the people he dreamed about while jerking off. They just needed to be hot. And Colonel Sheppard was hot.

Rodney pictured him in one of his tight black shirts and loose pants hanging precariously on those narrow hips. He'd just have to reach out and undo one button, then the next and they would slip down and reveal his half-hard dick. Colonel Sheppard would have gone commando because he'd come just for this.

Rodney stroked his own dick, lying on his bed as he imagined standing in front of the colonel and then taking that waiting dick in his hand. Sheppard thrust into his hand closing his eyes because he'd been waiting for this moment all day. His head was thrown back just a bit, revealing his neck. Rodney licked it.

Colonel Sheppard opened his eyes and looked straight into Rodney's. Then he pulled him into a possessive kiss, letting his hands wander down Rodney's body as soon as Rodney had put one hand behind Sheppard's head. The colonel's hands were lightning quick then, and in a struggle of kisses and touching, of battling tongues, hastily removed clothes and skin on skin, they landed on the bed.

Rodney started breathing more heavily as he stroked his own hard dick. Eventually Sheppard's mouth left his, moving down his neck, passing first one nipple, then the other, before moving further south where Rodney's dick was waiting for that mouth, for those lips to close tightly around him. They did, slowly, Sheppard's tongue rubbing firmly along Rodney's dick.

Rodney opened up his legs, making space for an imaginary Sheppard, imagining how the colonel would take him deep, then move up again to suck and lick around the head while his hand firmly held the shaft. Rodney would make noises of encouragement, just as he did now in his empty room, and Sheppard would take pity on him and go faster, just as Rodney's hand moved faster, whipping up and down as he neared completion.

He imagined putting his hands on Sheppard's head, not pushing, just feeling him, stroking gently and then Sheppard would mumble Rodney's name around his dick and look up into his eyes and Rodney couldn't hold back any longer.

He came, into Sheppard's willing mouth and into his hand and on his stomach, and what he moaned sounded just a little bit like "John".


End file.
